


Read 4:09pm

by tableturret



Series: Fireteam Fruitloops [6]
Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Hurt, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-22
Updated: 2019-08-22
Packaged: 2020-09-23 20:21:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20346142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tableturret/pseuds/tableturret
Summary: Read receipts are always so ominous. This one is no different.





	Read 4:09pm

She reached out to the Guardian, barely brushed against the cloth of their armor. She couldn’t see their eyes behind the helmet, but one look at the battered hero was all it took.

Her mouth opened to speak. The first syllable of the name caught in her throat. A hand on her shoulder ushered her in.

The lights were dim. The Vanguard crest watched from the back wall, black drapes framing a silver altar in the center. The crest on the shroud was gold.

The silk poured over his body, latching on to every curve, every divot of his profile and frame. She didn’t have to look underneath; he was there, lying on the cold slab.

One step. Another. She walked with heavy footfalls into the tomb.

A laugh. A smile. He’d spring from the blanket just to scare her. Then he’d pull her close and apologize.

She made it to the altar before her knees gave out. Something heavy pressed down on her shoulders and she collapsed in front of his body. She clutched the shroud, the cloth wrinkling in her fist. Her eyes flickered, blue light fading in and out as her head hung low. The world was too heavy for her to move.

It would be hours before she left, before she mustered enough strength to push herself from the floor. She lingered at the door, but did not turn back.

Later, she found herself searching aimlessly through her ship’s terminal. Her cloak lay in a clump on the floor, along with her armor. She sat in the chair in her underwear with her knees pulled to her chest. Diagnostics scrolled past her, casting an orange light across the dim cockpit. She clicked file after file, opened windows only to close them within a second. Her messenger app pinged, and she opened the window only to freeze.

The last opened chat appeared before her.

_ >dont worry, ill be back before anyone notices _

_ >I noticed. _

_ >yeah well you always notice. Miss me? _

_ >Always. When are you coming back? _

_ >reefs kind of far. Might not be home for dinner _

_ >How about a midnight snack? _

_ >well try for that. You buying? _

_ >You’ll have an open tab, dear sir. _

_ >have i ever told you how much i love you? _

_ >Have I ever told you how much I love to hear you say that? _

_ >aw now youre making me blush _

_ >Good. Maybe Petra will notice, and send you home. _

_ >ill be home soon, Seids _

_ >Okay. _

_ >Read 4:09pm _

**Author's Note:**

> I WAS SO SAD WHEN CAYDE DIED and this is just me working through the grieving process. Thanks for reading, originally written in September 2018.


End file.
